Aida
Aida is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China,Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: One World. Survivor: The Australian Outback Aida began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. It was clear early in the game that Cherry and Shawna formed their own alliance. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, Cherry and Shawna were voted out by Aida and the other castaways. When they lost the third time, Princeton was voted out for his strong ability in challenges. At this point, Aida made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. At the next tribal council, with a minority alliance, Aida was voted out and became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: China During Survivor: China, Aida was originally placed on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. She formed a majority alliance with Jade, Dion, Cherry and Jase. At the tribes first loss, Virgil was voted out followed shortly by Miles. At the tribe switch, Aida remained on Zhan Hu along with original members Caroline, Cherry and Dion. When Zhan Hu lost the next immunity challenge, Cherry, Dion and Aida banded together to vote out Fawn. The tribe then won the remaining immunity challenges. Aida was able to make it to the merge. Aida voted with Cherry for Caroline. After a Hidden Immunity Idol was played, Caroline was sent home. Cherry continued to conspire with Chord and sent home Winston, Trey and Bella. Now that she lost her ally in Cherry, Aida knew she had to push through in the next immunity challenge. She lost and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Aida voted for Chord to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan For her physical dominance in challenges and strong willpower, Aida was placed on the orange Aparri tribe, labelled the 'Brawn'. The tribe was lucky enough to not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days. However, when they lost on Day 11, Aida's previous gameplay was deemed as too threatening. She was voted out at tribal council. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins Aida began Survivor: Tocantins on the black Timbira tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Gabriella, Jenifer and Luisa. When the tribe lost the first four immunity challenges, the foursome and Wyatt voted out Bianca, Jase, Liamm and Bobby Jon. They were then lucky enough to win the next two challenges. For winning the challenges, Aida was sent to Exile Island. At their final loss before the merge, the women stuck together and voted out Wyatt. At this point, Aida and her alliance made the merge. Since the Jalapao alliance had three extra members, they were able to vote out Gabriella, Jenifer and Luisa whilst blindsiding their original member Bella. As the only Timbira member remaining, Aida knew she had to win the remaining immunity challenges to win the game. Aida was able to win the next three immunity challenges whilst Marina, Hayden and Laura were voted out by the alliance. In a last bid attempt, Aida sent herself to Exile Island in the hopes of finding a Hidden Immunity Idol. When Aida did not win the next immunity challenge, she was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Aida voted for Joey to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: One World In her fifth season, Aida competed in Survivor: One World with her partner, Adam. She was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the other returning players. Salani won the first two immunity challenges and Aida was saved when Karina was voted out on Day 8. A shocking evacuation from Wednesday meant that Salani continued with the numbers. At this point, Aida made the tribe switch, moving to the orange Manono tribe along with her original members, Amy, Ashton and Joe. Manono was lucky enough that they only had to go to tribal council once, where the returners voted out Rani. At this point, Aida made the merge with Adam. She continued her alliance with Mickey, Priya and Amy at the first vote by voting for Ashton. This was unsuccessful however, and newbie Josh was voted out. Aida then made an alliance with the pairs, consisting of Joe and his dad Michael, Jase and his partner Alice and herself and Adam. Together, they voted out Jorge. Jase, Aida and their pairs then voted out Ashton, Amy, Priya, Joe, Michael and Mickey. At the Final Four, the two pairs remained. At tribal council, Aida and Adam voted for Alice whereas Jase and Alice voted for Adam. With a deadlock vote, Alice lost the fire-making tie-breaker and was sent to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Aida's strong gameplay overall was accepted but was less fluid than Jase's. She was given the title of Runner-Up, earning two of nine jury votes from her alliance of Joe and Michael. Voting History Trivia *Aida was asked to return for Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and accepted. However, she was later cut and replaced by Sarah. Had she competed in the season, Aida would've been placed on the red 'Villains' tribe. *Aida held the record for the most individual immunity wins during Tocantins, with three. **She was the only person from that season to win multiple immunities. *Aida, along with Laura, Joey and Julia are the only castaways who were sent to Exile Island on more than one occasion. *She is the highest ranking member of the Timbira tribe. *Aida and her partner Adam are the only couple from both Blood vs. Water seasons to both made it to the Final Tribal Council in the same season. **They, along with Summer and Wednesday are the only couples to not be voted out in the same season. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways